


Ditto Breeding

by Anonymous



Series: Pokemon Stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Deepthroating, M/M, Other, Pokephilia, Rape, Slime, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, anal rape, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A rocket grunt decided to sneak into a daycare and instead of finding some baby pokemon to steal he found a very horny ditto.





	Ditto Breeding

There was a slight rustle of the leaves and a branch snapped. The young man cursed under his breath and stood as still as he could for a while, trying to hold his breath as he looked around. He was in a small forest-like area behind what seemed to be some sort of house with a large yard. He was on his way to approaching the fence in the back.

After some silence he began to move again, much more slowly and carefully this time. He froze for a moment when he heard the distinct cry of a pichu and then breathed a sigh of relief. It was just the daycare he was headed into, not a trainer nearby. The closer he got the more he became visible in the dim light coming from the yard of the daycare. 

He was a young man probably in his late teens or early 20s and he wore an almost fully black outfit. The only colored part was a big red R on the front of his shirt. The man wore gray gloves and boots and carried with him a black backpack. As he approached the fence he slung his backpack off of one shoulder to open it and pull out some suction cup looking objects. Without hesitation as if he had done this many times he slid them onto his hands and threw his backpack back on. After looking around and being sure that no one was around he started to use them to scale the fence. Only a slight popping sound can be heard in the darkness and the occasional pokemon cry.

He paused on top of the fence to look around at the pokemon below. The majority of pokemon were baby pokemon but there was the occasional rarer pokemon. He grinned with happiness at his luck, Oh they have to promote me now... He dropped his backpack and hopped down "oof." he grunted as he hit the ground a bit harder than prepared for. Before he could put his tools back into the backpack he felt a tugging at his leg and looked down to see the most adorable pichu pulling him, "Oh..hello there." He smiled at the smaller pokemon. He never personally cared for most pokemon himself, but he just couldn't help but smile at how innocent the little guy looked. The pokemon continued to pull at his leg, "what's wrong?" the Pichu let go and walked away for a moment and then turned back to look at him. Incredibly curious about what the little guy wanted him to see, he followed.

The pichu led him around past some bushes and a tree and a small pond into what looked like a stable area, "Huh?" the man looked around in the stable which seemed completely empty, "There's nothing here pichu.." he put a hand down on a nearby post and then pulled it away when he felt something sticky, "oh what...gross..." he wiped his hand on his shirt and looked at the slightly purple stain it left, "wh-" he was cut off as he suddenly tripped and fell on his hands and knees. He lifted one of his hands to see it being covered in some sort of thick purple goo and tried to throw it off. The man turned around just in time to see the pichu's form melt into the pile of goo and the ditto's face appeared in the slime, "shit.." He tried to stand up but was stuck as the goo suddenly thickened and grabbed him, pulling him in place, "Uh..h-hey ditto..." He panicked searching for the words, "I uhh was just coming in to visit you pokemon, can you please let me go? Huh?" He tried to smile through his panic at the pokemon.

The ditto's face warped into an almost scary looking grin before it melted away into the pile. The goo turned into multiple thick tendrils that started pulling at the man's clothing, sticking to it with ease. The clothes were starting to be either torn or pulled off in places including his gloves and boots, leaving him naked and shivering in the cold dark stable. "Hah...funny joke ditto...you really got me!" He smiled nervously at the pile of goo, not really sure where it's face was. "I think it's time for you to let me go, huh?" He tried pulling his hands out of the slime but still couldn't move, "C'mon di-" He was cut off as a thick gooey tendril rose from the pile and threw itself into his mouth. 

In a panic the man started to shake his head from side to side since he was unable to move his arms or legs. There was no change from the amount of goo in his mouth so he tried to bite down. The goo was squishy and he almost bit all the way through before it suddenly thickened and hardened enough to force his mouth open. The goo had a sickly sweet taste but he couldn't distinguish the flavor at all. He just knew he didn't like the taste very much at all. After a while of the goo filling his mouth it began pulsing and growing until it reached down his throat. the man coughed and gagged against the goo that started to make it very hard for him to breathe. The ditto made pleasured sounds at the feeling of his throat vibrating and constricting while he struggled for air. Everything felt fuzzy and the human collapsed weakly. As he hit the ground the goo splashed and started to spread all over his body as the tendril in his throat molded itself so that it had a small tunnel for him to be able to breathe again.

When the man came to he realized that he was tied on his stomach into some sort of contraption. His neck and waist were both fastened to poles with something that felt like belts and his wrists were tied to some sort of pole below him. His legs were spread apart somewhat and tied as well. After a moment of confusion he realized that he must be tied in some sort of breeding stand meant for pokemon that were brought to the daycare for eggs. He started to thrash in his bonds but nothing could loosen them even a little bit. the contraption didn't even budge. This thing was made with powerful pokemon in mind, there was no way that a human would be able to get himself out of this.

The man felt the familiar feeling of the ditto creeping up his legs, "P-please...d-don't..." He whined, feeling the cold slimy creature press against his hole. He gasped at the feeling of a thin slimy tendril pushed itself into him, not feeling painful at all like he had expected. The sliminess helped it slide in and out easily without needing lubrication and it was barely thicker than a single finger. He felt his body tense as the tendril started to thicken slowly as it slid around inside of him. The ditto's body stretched and it slid up his arm to fill his mouth again. The breeding stand rattled as he struggled even more violently than he had before, scared because of what happened last time ditto did this. This time the ditto left an opening for him to breathe while it poured down his throat without hesitation, clearly not bothered by the struggling.

The man's struggling calmed down as he realized that he could still breathe. He felt his own penis start to harden at the surprisingly pleasurable feeling of the slimy pokemon expanding in his ass and throat. The ditto noticed instantly and slime leapt up from the ground to envelop his cock. The Man moaned against the goo in his mouth as the ditto started to pulse against his cock but his moan turned into a sharp cry when slime started to pour itself into his urethra. Unlike how carefully the ditto eased itself into his ass this was sharp and forceful and his cock throbbed with a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. The part of the ditto that was filling his ass slammed against his prostate and the man's toes curled as he started to moan against the slime. Ditto made an excited sound as it continued to slam itself against his prostate until the man started to shake and cry. The slime expanded in his ass and started to move upward while the slime in his cock made its way into his balls. 

He groaned and shuddered as he felt the pokemon expand in his ass, his stomach starting to swell as his anus was gaped painfully wide. The slimy tendril transformed to become harder and ridged as it started to move in and out of his body. The man felt every bit of the ridges drag against his sensitive insides, pushing and pulling against his anus, prostate, and the colon it was making its way into. The parts of the ditto within his cock started to expand as well and though he could not see he could feel that there was a sizable bulge in his cock and noticeable swelling in his balls from all of the goo. A fourth tendril made its way up and started to stroke his cock and he started to buck his hips into it. Overwhelmed by all of these feelings of the thickness slamming against his prostate, the slime filling his throat, the tendril within his own cock and balls, and now the added pleasure of the one skillfully milking him he felt his orgasm coming.

he moaned loudly into the slime as he felt himself cumming into the ditto that filled his cock and balls. The ditto hungrily absorbed the cum into its body and its grip on his cock tightened as it milked him until he was left shaking and sobbing. The ditto showed no signs of stopping and continued to shift inside his ass against his prostate as well as inside his throat. The feeling started to overwhelm him and he started to struggle and kick harder against the thing that kept him in place. It wasn't long before all of this stimulation became painful and he cried out, unable to make words but wanting to beg for the pokemon to stop touching him. 

This excited the ditto even more and it started to stretch inside of him even more, causing obscene bulges in every spot that it had filled and causing even more pain for the man. He gasped and shouted as another orgasm was forced out of his body, this one feeling more like pain than pleasure. 

The man was sure that the ditto had been keeping him there for hours, forcefully pleasuring him and expanding him in his most intimate places. He felt sore all over and every single touch from the ditto forced a painful twitch from him with how overloaded and sensitive he now was. His mind was a swirling mess of pain, pleasure, and most of all desperation for the torture to stop. Please stop. All he wanted was for it to go away. He could barely even remember who or where he was in all of this, it was just too much for him to handle. He just knew the hungry ditto that abused and used every inch of his body as if it owned him and the object that kept him in place.

Finally the creature was sated and melted away out of him and slithered away. The human slumped in the breeding stand and panted. His ass was gaping and slime was dripping down onto his taint and legs. His cock was still drooling a mixture of goo and semen from the amount of times he was forced to cum. Every time he breathed out more slime dripped out of his mouth. Souvenirs left by the cruel pokemon. His thighs trembled with exhaustion and pain and he felt strangely lost without the ditto filling his every crevice. 

There was a creak as the gate to the section of the stable he was in opened and he heard the voice of an older man chuckle, "It seems that our ditto found us another one, eh?" He felt his cheeks warm up as a blush spread across his face. The older man stood there, admiring the younger man's form. He pulled a cloth off of the side of the stable and spat into it. Using the saliva covered cloth he started to wipe the goo from his body. As he moved on to clean his mouth the man found his voice, "Help...Please let me go.." He groaned hoarsely, his body screaming in pain as the man continued to roughly scrub his body with the cloth, "Please.."

The older man simply laughed and continued to clean him, "Oh no, you belong to us now young man." He stood up and walked to the gate to leave, "Welcome to breeding stock, boy!" The man started to scream and cry at him begging for help but he just chuckled, shook his head, and closed the gate behind him.


End file.
